The Rise of Power
by Warriorcat890
Summary: We know Aro as the leader of the Volturi... but he wasn't always that way. He was once a regular vampire with dreams of power, but when he goes to Russia to join the most powerful vampire coven in the world led by the notorious Angelo, he meets Marcus and Caius, two young men who share his dreams. With their help, and that of the beautiful Sulpicia, can Aro become the king?


_The Rise of Power - Chapter 1_

_This is the very first chapter of my new fanfic. It is about Aro and the Volturi and my version of how they came to be. It does contain a few OCs but it also has the same old characters we know and love so dearly. The Cullens (or at least Carlisle) might even appear. This will be more of a adventure and politcal and emotional drama, but don't worry those of you who follow me for my romances; this isn't rated M for nothing. ;) Sulpicia comes into play in the next chapter and that whole romance unfolds._

_Even though I'll be writing this, I'm not giving up on my other fics as well. I'll still write the Carlisle ones and the Caius one, but I miss writing about that delicious, insane, raven-haired leader we all love so dearly. :) _

_I don't own Twilight by the way. Stephenie Meyer does. Volterra and the characters rightfully owned by her are not mine._

* * *

**1. Russian Bound**

Wind slapped me in the face as I walked along an open stretch of road. The good thing about Russia was that we didn't need to be too worried about the sun. By day, clouds nearly cluttered the sky, blocking out most sunlight, and then parted at night to reveal the moon and its supernatural beauty. Russia truly was a paradise for vampires, and after being there, I was not surprised that this was where Angelo decided to base his coven.

Humans passed me as I made my way down the dirt road in the direction of the palace. I pretended to ignore the wary stares from the men and pounding hearts of the women. Now, with what I was, I almost always had this effect on the humans. However, it wasn't always this way.

When I was human, the women and even the men paid me little mind. I was nothing special when it came to looks—at least not then—in fact the only thing I had in my favor was my lineage. I came from a wealthy family and was the firstborn of my father and his third wife. My father was a Greek noble of the old days, and our family was very important. We were the Volturi, and us children were always expected to be on our best behavior. I hated it. I hated it so much that when I turned seventeen, I left my father's household and set off for Italy. I had dreams of becoming a very important person with a beautiful wife, but it wasn't meant to be.

Me, being the immature, witless child I was, left my father's house with not money. As a result, I ended up having to do manual labor to earn my food and water. It was a hard life, and I resented it thoroughly. At the time, I had been at the age where I expected instant gratification from everything, and now I realized how foolish it all ways. What did I expect? That I would waltz into Rome and they would hand over power to me?

For years, I worked doing manual labor, trying to save my money. Come hell or high water, I was not returning to my father's house. He had probably disowned me when I ran away, and would only be disgusted with my return. I was not weak. I was not a pathetic child; I had the makings of a ruler in me, and I knew it. I knew that I could do it if only given the chance.

When I reached twenty-three years of age, I had finally put away enough money to get transportation to Rome. I was somewhere in Switzerland when I met her. I was young and foolish, and when I saw that unnaturally beautiful woman standing there, I could hardly contain myself. She sauntered over to me and told me how handsome and special I was. I wasn't used to such flattering words and bought them. She pressed her lips to my neck and told me that I would be great one day, and then bit.

Three days after the worse pain any human could endure, I woke with new eyes… literally. Everything was so clear in this new world—I could see every detail of everything. I could smell and hear things from far distances, and I soon found out that I could read every thought a person had with only one touch. However, my pretty lady friend didn't seem so pretty anymore. She was, in fact, relatively average-looking with my new eyes. Her name was Alethea, and she was a fellow Greek like me, and she taught me the ropes of being a vampire. After a while, we developed something similar to love, but at the same time completely different. There was nothing really romantic or sexual about our relationship, just companionship and an unsettling closeness. We understood each other, even though I never truly forgave her for making me into this monster—the immortality was worth it, but I still felt as if I had no chance of redemption.

After about a decade of this dreary existence, I decided that it was time to leave her. I needed to be out on my own and experience something different—find a new life than the one I was living. Alethea, of course, hated the idea, and even tried to kill me when I tried to leave. I, being younger and stronger her, was able to kill her in the end. I felt bad, but it was the only way I could get out.

It wasn't long after that that I met Angelo. He was nice enough to welcome me into his palace and supply me with a nice meal (one of blood of course) and shelter. His coven was very sophisticated and had a set of morals that I had not seen among my kind before. They reminded me vaguely of my old life in my father's house, but this was different—I was older and I could speak my mind. People seemed to be genuinely interested in what I had to say, and I cherished that. Like my father before me, I enjoyed power. I enjoyed having people pay attention to me and care about what I have to say.

Still, it was not meant to be. I decided to leave Angelo's coven in hope of starting my own, but after with the disaster known as my sister, I gave up. My sister… she still haunts my memories. After… that incident, I set back off toward Russia so I could join Angelo's coven in hopes of becoming his co-leader.

I continued my way down the road, glancing at the humans. This new monster that thrived within me was snarling and clawing at the bars of his silver cage. I never knew that this animalistic creature lived inside until I began this new life. However, I needed to ignore my monster for now; Angelo's castle was near and even though the monster longed for blood, this was not the time, nor the place to satisfy my desire.

When no humans seemed to be looking, I slipped into a dirt alleyway that ran between two Medieval-looking huts. As I proceeded further down, the monster inside me flung itself violently against its cage as I spotted a pair of young lovers up ahead copulating. The monster was whispering evil words in my ears that I struggled to ignore. I was not stupid, nor was I an uncontrollable newborn. I was a cultivated vampire and intended to behave as such. Besides, killing in daylight was suicidal especially with Angelo's coven less than a mile from here. He would hear of my actions within the hour and I would be headless by sunset.

_Control,_ I reminded myself sternly. _Paitence._ Even though I held my breath, I could imagine their delicious, mouthwatering scents. As I came closer, the boy, who had had the girl pinned against the wall with her skirts jacked up to her waist pulled away upon my approach and slipped his still erect member quickly back into his pants. The girl's skirts fell to conceal her from me and stood, leaning against the wall panting and staring at me with wide eyes. I could smell their arousal, but also sense their fear. I shot a furtive glance at the girl, but she didn't miss it. Her passion arousal suddenly became stronger, and like a wild animal smelling a female in heat, my trousers got somewhat tight. The monster was no murmuring a different song—_kill the boy and make the girl pleasure you before you kill her as well._

The boy was now whining something about not telling his father about this, and I was half-tempted to snap his neck. Weak, pathetic humans like this did not deserve immortality let along life itself. My power-hungry side couldn't help but shoot an appraising look at the girl. She would make a beautiful immortal, she seemed to harbor little talent than being a slut.

"I'm just passing through," I finally said, my throat flaring with each word. _You cannot kill them,_ my rational side reminded.

"Oh," the boy said, clearing his throat and acting as if he hadn't been a blubbering idiot when I approached them. "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your business," I half-growled. The monster rattled the bars of its cage. This boy was irritating me, and people who irritate me don't live long.

The girl moved forward and began tugging on his sleeve. "Fredrick," she whispered timidly. "Leave the man alone. Come on, let's go."

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" Fredrick hissed, jerking his arm away. Without warning, he shoved her into the wall, making her gasp. "Stay out of this, Catherine!"

Something stirred deep inside me that I didn't quite understand. Then, all of a sudden, a dream began replaying in my head. Or was it a memory? My mother, or at least what I could remember of her physical appearance, was standing the hallway of my father's house, smiling and waving at me. In the next instant, a hand flew out from somewhere and struck her face, sending her fragile-looking body to the floor. Fury torched my heart, and I blindly struck out, trying to murder the horrible monster that dared mistreat my mother. I turned and saw my father, standing there, gazing calmly at me.

I took a step back, and so did he. Confused, I reached a hand out toward him, and he mirrored me. That's when I realized what was going on. My father's face and features slowly began to morph into me until I was looking at myself, only this time, the body of the two young lovers lay at my feet and blood trickled down my chin in the reflection.

The vision seemed to end as swiftly as it had begun. Instead of being in my father's house, I was back in the alley with the teenagers. They were staring at me solicitously, and without warning, the girl reached out and touched my hand. "Sir?"

As soon as she touched my hand, she jerked hers away, but not until I could see her thoughts. Many were trivial and childish, but as I got to the present, I saw her thoughts of me; she thought I was beautiful of course, but there was something else—something that made my heart sink. The temperature of my skin shocked her, and one single thought came to her mind: bампир or vampire.

I knew what I had to do. She could not live.

"Sir?" she inquired hesitantly. I could see and smell her fear. She took a step back, and Fredrick rolled his eyes. He would have to die too… Maybe I would kill him first. "Are you alright? You seemed to go into a trance," the girl said, still backing away.

"I am fine," I whispered, my voice barely audible to human ears. In my mind, I began to analyze how I would kill them. I would have to go for the girl first. If I went for the boy, she would scream and run. She would just attract attention. I would snap her neck and then grab the boy before he could run and do the same. Then, I would feed, and burn the bodies in the forest afterward.

Before the girl could say more, I darted forward and snapped her neck. The boy turned and ran, but there he was no match for me. In a matter of moments, I had my hand around his throat. He struggled, gasping for breath and trying desperately to get away. Before he could utter a sound, I bit into his neck and clamped a hand over his mouth. He ran dry too quickly, so I moved to the girl and drained her as well.

At this time, none of the passersby had noticed me feeding yet, and I took that as a blessing. Pulling the hood of my cloak tighter around me, I picked up both bodies easily and darted into the forest. When I got far enough away from the village so the humans wouldn't see the smoke, I lit both bodies on fire. My venom that now flowed within them caused the bodies to burst into flames as soon as I threw the lit match upon them.

Even though the smoke was not visible to the humans, I knew that vampires would see, or smell it, and I was right. It wasn't long before a group of cloaked figures emerged from the shadows of the tress. From the pendants that hung from their necks, I knew that they were members of Angelo's coven. One, a six-foot man peered at me from the shadows of his hood. "Who are you?"

Clearing my throat for effect, I responded, "I am Aro—friend of Angelo. I am here to join his coven."

The man arched one eyebrow before exchanging furtive glances with his companions. "Come with us."

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! Did you like what you've seen here and you wanna see more? Click on my username to see more! :D


End file.
